Advanced Medical Electronics (AME) proposes to demonstrate the feasibility of sending encrypted polysomnograph signals and infrared images from a remote sleep study site to a central sleep lab. By using the Internet, a sleep lab can expand its services into surrounding cities and rural areas using local hotels and regional hospitals. Benefits are lower capital and recurring costs for the sleep lab through an increased patient base and easier patient access. Increasing Internet access speeds combined with recent advances in data encryption can provide polysomnograph performance nearly identical to that for a patient in the next room. Phase I will demonstrate with a breadboard system the encrypted transfer, recording, and display of 16 polysomnograph channels (including: EEG, EOG, EMG, ECG, SPO2, chest effort, airflow, snore, and motion) and an infrared image (updated every 15 seconds) from a remote location to a central facility. Showing accurate recording and continuous display of data will prove feasibility of the concept. Phase II will extend the phase I design to develop the hardware and software of a final product. In phase II will include extensive reliability/patient testing. AME has arranged to collaborate with a regional sleep center in this effort. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The potential market for this Internet-based sleep monitoring system is very large because it will allow existing sleep labs to expand their customer base for very little additional cost and because it will prove to be more convenient for the patient.